Pancake's Past
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: The story behind my Pokemon OC and why she's insane and so possessive of Gary Oak. Will be connected to a story about her and Gary later on.  Two-Shot hopefully. T for experiments.


A/N: This is the backstory to my Pokemon OC from the picture I just recently drew and put up on my DeviantART page, explaining how she went insane.

Pancake's Past Part 1

Deep within the Zynno region, a lonely girl sat in the top floor of the ancient Pokemon pyramid; home of lost ghost Pokemon. Tears in her eyes, she pulled her legs up onto the cold stone monument that she sat upon and hugged her sleeping Pikachu, Suvaiya. The eerie aqua colored mist of the pyramid circled around, oddly comforting her as it brushed her skin. This was one of the few times nowadays that Pancake wasn't acting insane since her mental state had been messed up those years ago. She gently ran a finger over the Pikachu's little mouth, making it smile, as she gently hugged it closer and let her mind drift through the memories of how she came to be like this…

~*~ Two Years Ago ~*~

The sun shone overhead as a brisk breeze whipped her mini-skirt around while she stood there, hands on hips, smirking at her rival.

"Yo, Pancake. So it's finally come to this… We've both beaten the Elite Four and have finished the Kanto region." He said as he flipped his brown hair to the side then continued. "How's about we call it even and have truce? Then you and I take on the rest of the regions and become masters?" Pancake smiled, she liked this idea. Grape and she had known each other since they were little kids and when they turned ten they had become rivals in their Pokemon journeys.

"Ok, sounds fair to me." She replied with a smile and offered her hand to him, which he took to secure the truce agreement. Grape crossed his arms across his chest, the wind whipping his hair forward.

"Pan, now that our truce is confirmed, I got a present for you but you can't have it until we go to the pyramid." Pancake looked at her ex-rival with a roll of her eyes but finally let out a sigh of agreement.

"Fine, Mr. Secretive. I'll play by your terms, for now…" She told him with a smirk as she reached under her skirt to grab a shrunk pokeball, which had been on a pouch connected to her leg. She knew very well why he wanted to go to the pyramid; it had been one of their favorite places to hang out and play when they were children and had a lot of sentimental value to the both of them. They both pressed the buttons on the pokeballs to make them grow and release the creatures within them.

"Skar use Fly!"

"Pilyar use Fly!" They both called out the nicknames of their bird pokemon to  
let the birds know to carry them to their destination.

~*~

About half an hour later, the four arrived at the large pyramid in the Zynno region. Pancake looked up at the ancient stone structure and let a sweet smile drift over her lips when Grape suddenly grabbed her hand.

"C'mon! To the top floor, where Shana rests!" He called with a grin as he gently dragged her along. Shana had been his pet Flareon as a child but she had died in a flood one day, the two laid her to rest in the pyramid and had played near there to be close to her. Once there were inside, Grape let go of her hand and took off running.

"Race ya, Pan-pan!" He yelled behind him and Pancake rushed after him, the mist circling around their feet as they raced around the catacombs, laughing and hollering with joy as they went about their merry way. All the ghost pokemon simply watching them and either laughing along or rolling their eyes at the children that they had known for years. After some time, the two had finally reached the top floor, Shana's floor as they liked to call it. In one last desperate change to catch Grape, Pancake leaped forward and tackled him, causing the two to tumble and roll forwards in a giggling heap. On the last tumble, Grape's backpack came undone and an egg rolled out onto the mist floor. Gasping for air, Pancake sat up from her place on top of Grape's stomach and stared at the egg.

"What's that, Grape…?" She panted, still trying to catch her breath. Grape put his head back slightly, also trying to catch his breath and looked at the lonely egg. Smirking, he responded.

"That's the present I wanted to give you, it should be ready to hatch by now…" At this, Pancake slid off of him and stood, brushed off her skirt then offered him a hand. Taking it, Grape also got to his feet then walked over to the egg and picked it up. He motion to one of the large, flat monuments and they sat down together. Grape gently placed the egg in Pancake's arms as it began to shake and the shell began to crack. Within seconds, the Pokemon had completely hatched and both gasped at what they beheld. A tiny Pichu slowly opened its eyes and stared happily up at Pancake, but something was definitely strange about this Pichu. Its main fur color was cyan instead of yellow and it's normally black markings were purple and it had spiky tipped ears.

"Oh my goodness! It's so cute! Grape, where did you find this! I'll name her Suvaiya." Pancake gasped happily as she tickled its little tummy and Grape petted its head, which made it nuzzle against his hand.

"I found the egg abandoned on some route, I had no idea it would turn into this but I'm really so very glad you like it, Pancake…!" Both Pancake and Suvaiya looked up at the sound of Grape's cracking voice and saw that tears had began to form in his forest green eyes.

"Grape! What's wron-!" Pancake's question was cut off as Grape suddenly grabbed her by the arms then quickly leaning in to kiss her, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. Pancake's eyes grew wide at the kiss, but it ended just as quickly as it came and Grape looked down, letting his chocolate-colored bangs hide his eyes from her.

"Grape…?" She shakily inquired, still trying to get over the shock of the kiss.

"I'm sorry about that, Pancake. It's been something I've been wanting to do for years now but never had the nerve to…" Grape sniffled, tears dripping down onto his crossed legs and little Suvaiya's head, who started to gently rub her tiny paws against him as he continued. "Pan, there's somethin' I got to tell you… I have a twin…" Pancake was shocked to hear this but stayed quiet to listen more.

"His name's Gary Oak and he's a Pokemon researcher… Isn't that cool…! I haven't got to meet him but I hear he's a good guy and I watch him on TV sometimes… He's made a lot of cool discoveries…" His voice cracked some more and he whipped his face he looked up at her as he petted Suvaiya.

"Hey, Pan. Do me a favor, will ya… If you ever meet him, tell him about me and take good care of him…" Pancake gave a puzzled look.

"Grape…. What are you talking abou-" She stopped mid sentence once more as she saw Grape swallowed hard as he pulled back the collar of his long-sleeved shirt, tears still streaming from his eyes, revealing large scars across his right chest and shoulder that looked frighteningly familiar.

A/n: Ok, a few things here. Pancake and Grape are based loosely off the female character and her rival from Leaf Green Pokemon Game.

I made up the Zynno region and the Pokemon Pyramid to take the place of Pokemon Tower, which I LOVE, since it got turned into the radio tower.

Suvaiya's coloring is purely fanmade.

And I think that's it...

I don't own Pokemon.

I do own the ideas for Pancake and Grape, the Zynno region, the pyramid and the coloring for Suvaiya.


End file.
